


I Need My Shirt Back

by babydragon73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Can't get enough of this pair, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Morning After, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: The morning after their first night together, Alex gets called into work. She is trying to be a responsible adult but Maggie is making that task difficult.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Love this show. Love this couple. Can't stop, won't stop.
> 
> Enjoy!

The sunlight streaming through the windows awoke Alex from her slumber. She stretched out, feeling like a content cat, but realized she couldn't lift her arms up. Looking down at her chest, the redhead could see a head full of wavy brown tresses. A smile broke over her lips without hesitation. 

The night before, she and Maggie finally spent the entire night together. During the past two months, their relationship had progressed slowly. They held hands while out on dates, cuddled during movie nights, and engaged in more than one heated make out sessions. However, Alex had been nervous to take the next step with the detective; she liked Maggie a lot and was so happy they were together but she was scared her inexperience would drive Maggie away. Maggie, on her part, was a complete angel; she never pushed Alex to do something she wasn't comfortable with and she never had a problem stopping when things got too heated. But, as they had their normal lunch and movie dates that week, the redhead could feel a shift in her feelings towards the brunette. Every time Maggie kissed or touched her, Alex could feel her soul being set on fire. Even her glances stirred something in her stomach. Finally, when they were watching some trashy horror movie at Maggie's apartment the night before, Alex snapped.

The evening started off like normal: Alex made her way to Maggie's place with Chinese food and beer. Maggie greeted her at the door wearing an over sized T-shirt and booty shorts. That alone made Alex's brain turn to mush. Things only got worse when, as they were cuddled on the couch, Maggie never let a moment pass without some part of her touching Alex. As they ate, she draped her tan, lean legs over the redhead's lap. During the movie, she had no problem tracing patterns on Alex's inner thigh. It was driving the agent out of her mind. Finally, she had enough. Maggie had turned to look at her and flash her trademark smirk and Alex lunged at her, kissing her passionately. From there, they stripped off their clothes and tumbled their way to Maggie's room.

The agent couldn't feel her left arm since Maggie was sleeping on it but she couldn't have cared less. The feeling of the detective cuddled next to her, warm and soft, was everything Alex dreamed of. She wanted to stay in this bed forever.

However, the world did not agree with her ideas since, a few minutes later, her phone started ringing. Alex groaned, recognizing the ringtone as the one she set up specifically for the DEO. Maggie shifted a bit when she heard the sound, mumbling something unintelligible before rolling to the other side of the bed. Alex chuckled at the adorable action before making her way out of bed and into Maggie's living room where her phone was.

She sat on the couch, phone in hand. "Agent Danvers," she answered.

"Alex," it was J'onn, "We need you. There's been an incident downtown. I already called your sister."

Alex ran her hands through her hair. She really wanted to stay at Maggie's; she planned on making them breakfast and maybe having another go at exploring each others' bodies. However, she knew this mission was important and she couldn't let Kara go in alone. "I'm on my way." She clicked off the call.

Wandering around the living room, Alex picked up the clothes she and Maggie threw around hastily during their trip to the bedroom. She found her bra, underwear, and pants but couldn't find her shirt. She moved chairs and cushions, frantically looking for the missing item. She gave up the search and decided to grab the shirt Maggie was wearing, instead. It was bit smaller on her but she could cover it up with her jacket. She made her way into the bedroom to brush her hair and kiss Maggie goodbye. She surprised to see the detective was both awake and sitting up in bed, the sheet being the only thing that covered her amazing body. Alex swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

"Hi," she said, weakly.

"Hey, Danvers. You're not running out on me, are you?" Maggie teased. She took in Alex's appearance and a smirk formed on her lips. "Nice shirt."

The redhead blushed, "I can't find mine. And I just got a call from J'onn. He needs me to come in."

The brunette shook her head, "No rest for a bad ass secret agent, huh?" Alex chuckled, making her way to the bed. She crawled onto it until she was straddling Maggie's hips, knees on either side of her body. Maggie leaned back, the sheet that was covering her falling away to reveal her bare breasts. Alex gasped.

"Wow," she said, taking in the caramel colored skin and chocolate brown nipples.

Maggie smirked even harder, "You said the same thing last night, Danvers. You need to find a new line."

Alex said nothing; instead, she leaned down and kissed the detective with everything she had. Maggie's hands did not stay idle; she reached up to grab the back of Alex's neck, anchoring her body to hers. She stroked the redhead's cheeks with her thumbs, deepening their kiss. Alex let her hands wander over Maggie's breasts, lightly stroking them while listening to the breathy gasps that escaped the brunette's lips every time they broke their kiss. The detective let one of her hands trail down Alex's strong back until she reached the hem of her shirt. She reached up, pushing the shirt up until she could see Alex's bra covered chest. Finally getting her wits about her, the agent pulled away, flushed.

"I have to get going. J'onn will be so mad if I'm late," she said, trying not to react as Maggie nipped at her neck. The detective didn't reply to her comment; she continued her assault on her neck while pawing at her chest. Alex shivered; Maggie knew exactly how to play her body to get the maximum reaction. She lost herself in the brunette's movements before remembering she had to go to work.

"Maggie.....Mag....Maggie," she moaned out, trying to escape temptation, "I really have to go."

The detective pouted, moving her hands to stroke Alex's hips, "Fine, fine. Go be a hero. But...I'll be needing my shirt back."

Alex scrunched her eyebrows, "The shirt I'm wearing?"

"Yes, ma'am," Maggie pushed the shirt to Alex's shoulder, "It's mine and I want it back." She stroked Alex's nipples through her bra, grinning as she saw them straining against the material.

The redhead moaned, loudly, "You aren't going to wear it."

"You don't know that," Maggie murmured, loving the power she had over the normally composed agent, "It's one of my favorites. Can't have you staining or ripping it." Alex sighed happily, letting Maggie guide her shirt over her head and tossing it across the room. "There. No shirt, no way for you to go to work. So, you have to stay here, in bed, with me," she winked sexily, reaching behind Alex to unclasp her bra.

Alex knew she should stop her movements. She should push her back, finish getting dressed, and go help save the world. But, she was never good at refusing anything that Maggie wanted.

"You have ten minutes," she said, giving in.

Maggie smiled, "That's more than enough time."


End file.
